I WANT LIFE
by Lee Ming Hyunie
Summary: Aku akan menunggumu , sampai kau melihatku . Aku akan menunggumu , sampai kau menganggapku ada . Aku akan menunggu sampai batas waktu yang tuhan berikan untukku . Dan aku kan selalu menunggu sampai datangnya waktu itu . GA BISA BIKIN SUMMARY, LANGSUNG BACA AJA. INI KYUMIN! SLIGHT SIMIN YAOI!


a**nneyong Chingu. **

**Sambil nungguin saya Update FF yang lain , saya kasih FF yang bertajuk rated M*lagi**

**Seperti biasa, saya akan lanjut FF ini kalau ada yang berminat dengan mereview FF ini.**

**Mianhae untuk typos yang bertebaran, OCC dan ketidak sesuain menurut EYD**

_**Nb : jangan panggil author , saya masih amatiran**_

**Main Cast : Kyumin*always* slight Simin*ini demi berjalannya cerita**

**Rated : T*for This Chapter***

* * *

**Happy reading**

**Chapter 1**

_Jika mencintaimu adalah sebuah kesalahan , maka aku rela untuk selalu di salahkan seumur hidupku ._

_Jika memang memilikimu adalah sebuah mimipi , makan aku akan rela untuk tidak terbangun dalam tidurku untuk selamanya ._

_Jika kau memang bukan takdirku , aku rela dan sangat rela untuk tidak melihat dunia ini lagi ._

_Mungkin kalian bisa bilang ini adalah obsesi belaka , namun aku tetap yakin bahwa yang aku rasakan ini adalah cinta ._

_Aku akan menunggumu , sampai kau melihatku ._

_Aku akan menunggumu , sampai kau menganggapku ada ._

_Aku akan menunggu sampai batas waktu yang tuhan berikan untukku ._

_Dan aku kan selalu menunggu sampai datangnya waktu itu ._

" Hyung! tunggu aku! " ucap seorang namja kulit pucat yang kini sedang berlari kecil meyusul seorang namja manis dan imut yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah didepan namja kulit pucat .

" Aish , kau lama sekali Kyunie. Aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat sampai sekolah. Aku sama sekali tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan pangeran tampanku " Ucap namja manis dan imut sambil tersenyum dan menangkupkan pipinya menggunakan tangannya sendiri .

"Bukan pangeran tampan Minnie hyung, namun Pangeran Kuda " Namja yang di panggil Kyunie berkata sambil mencibir .

"Tapi dia itu lebih tampan dari mu Kyunie "

"Tapi aku tetap yang paling tampan hyung, aku jenius pula. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun keluarkan hyung " ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu kirinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hanya aku Kyunie, hanya Lee Sungmin yang takan pernah mempan dengan pesona yang kau keluarkan "Sungmin bekata sambil tersenyum dengan bangganya. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum miris. Senyum yang menyiratkan kelukaan yang paling dalam Sangat dalam .

'Aku tahu itu hyung, hanya kau yang tak melihatku dan menganggap keberadaan ku disismu '

Kyuhyun POV

Kini aku tengah berada di kelasku yang jauh sekali dari kata nyaman. Aku bosan melihat suasana yang seperti ini, sangat membosankan, tidak menyenangkan. Aku mengeluarkan 'Istri'ku dalam tempat penyimpanannya. Hanya dia lah yang bisa menenangkanku saat ke adaanku seperti ini .

Kim Seongsanim sudah masuk kedalam kelas, Aku tahu dia datang namun apa peduliku. Toh mereka tahu, tanpa aku memperhatikan dia pun aku mampu mendapatkan nilai yang nyaris sempurna, ya kecuali pada mata pelajaran olahraga .

" Kyuhyun , bisa kah kamu mendengarkan aku saat aku sedang mengajar " ucap Kim Seosaengnim dengan nada yang tinggi namun sepertinya dia sedang menahan amarahnya yang sudah sangat di ujung kepalanya intu . lihat saja , pala botaknya itu sudah sangat merah sekali dan wow mengkilat sekali .

"Aku mendengarkan apa yang seongsanim bicarakan, Tenang saja" ucapku dengan nada santai dan masih memainkan 'istri'ku yang sempat sedikit aku abaikan .

"Tapi bisa kah kamu menaruh sebentar Game bodohmu itu " sepertinya Kim Seosaengnim sudah mulai marah, namun melihat hal itu Kyuhyun sama sekali tak takut. Ya siapa yang berani bila sudah berurusan dengan Kyuhyun, Orang tua Kyuhyun merupakan pemilik sekolah ini . Namun sebagai seorang guru Kim Seosaengnim harus adil dalam menangani semua muridnya , dan tak terkecuali Kyuhyun .

"Jika aku tak mau, kau mau apa ? lagi pula aku tak pernah medapatkan nilai di bawah 9 , iya kan ? " ucap Kyuhyun dan sibuk memainkan 'istri'nya lagi .

Kim seosaengnim hanya mampu menggeleng-geleng melihat sikap acuhku , Toh memang seperti itulah sikap ku,aku tak mau ada yang mengatur-atur ku jika aku sudah melakukan semua kewajiban ku. Ya , kewajibanku disekolah adalah mendapatkan nilai yang bagus untuk meneruskan sekolah ku ke perguruan tinggi nantinya, dan itu sudah aku lakukan lalu mereka mau apa lagi dari ku? mendapatkan perhatian ku dan merebut perhatianku dari 'istri'ku ? oh jangan harap kalian akan bisa melakukan itu, eomma ku saja tak bisa mendapatkan perhatian ku jika aku sudah melakukan kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan dengan 'istri'ku, apa lagi kalian. Namun , hanya ada satu orang yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian ku dari apapun, bahkan mengalihkan perhatianku dari 'istri'ku yaitu Lee Sungmin. Ya Lee Sungmin merupakan Namja termanis , terimut yang pernah aku tamui dan dia merupakan Namja yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini , Walaupun aku tahu dia tak pernah tahu tentang itu.

Kyuhyun POV END

Bel pulang sekolah kini berbunyi , Semua murid berhamburan dari kelas menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Seorang namja manis dan imut tengan berjalan dengan seorang namja tampan dengan lesung pipitnya tengah bergandengan tangan. Ya , mereka adalah seorang pasangan kekasih yang paling Hot(?) di sekolah, mereka selau saja memarkan kemesraannya itu. Sesekali namja tampan itu megusap lembut pipi namja manis itu. Namja manis itu hanya menundukan kepalanya dengan rona merah di pipinya , tak jauh dari situ seorang namja berkulit pucat dengan rambut coklat ikal memerhatikan mereka dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk marah , kecewa , kesal dan sedih .

"Wonnie, kau mengantarkan aku pulang kan kali ini? Sudah 1 minggu kau tak pernah mengantarkan aku pulang . Kau terlalu sibuk Wonnie , sampai tak pernah ada waktu untuk ku"namja manis itu mulai merajuk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda bahwa namjan manis itu sekarang tangan merajuk dan memanja .

"Minhae minnie chagi, aku tak bisa mengantarkanmu lagi hari ini , aku ada keperluan dengan Appa . Mianhae Minnie chagi "

Sungmin hanya memanyunkan kan mengerucutkan bibrnya lagi dan lagi.

"Gwenchana Minnie ? "

" Ne " sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan sangat keras , maklum anak matrial art dan berjalan jauh didepan Siwon.

Siwon yang melihat kepergian Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Sungmin yang seperti anak kecil itu . Siwon sama sekali tak mengejar kepegian Sungmin. Dia malah memilih untuk langsung pergi kerumah appanya seperti yang barusan dia bicarakan dengan sungmin.

Kyuhyun kini sedang berjalan sendirian tanpa ada satu pun teman yang menemaninya, biasanya saat ini Kyuhyun sedang bercanda-canda dengan hyungnya yang manis dan imutnya itu. Ini itu gara-gara Sungmin Pacaran dengan manusia kuda sok ganteng itu. Ya siapa lagi kalo bukan Choi Siwon. Memang semenjak Sungmin menjalin hubungan kasih dengan Siwon itu, Sungmin sudah jarang sekali pulang bersama dengan Kyuhyun, Ya kecuali dengan akhir-akhir minggu ini Sungmin memang sering sekali berangkat dan pulang bersama dengan Kyuhyun .

Kadang Kyuhyun itu sangat iri dengan Siwon, kekasih Sungmin. Setiap mereka berangkat maupun pulang Sungmin pasti selalu membicarakan Siwon . Siwon yang tampan , Manis , romantis , pengertian. Apakan sungmin tak tahu bahwa saat Sungmin mengatakan itu Hati Kyuhyun Itu bagaikan di sayat sembilu yang sangat tajam. Pilu dan nyeri 2 kata yang sering Kyuhyun rasakan pada saat Sungmin membicarakan , memuji dan membanggakan Seorang Choi Siwon .

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya ini tengah duduk sendirian di trotoar .

" Minnie Hyung "

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang sedang duduk di Trotoar sendirian , Kyuhyun melihat bahu sungmin begetar , dan isakan kecil keluar dari mulut Sungmin . Kyuhyun menyentuh bahu Sungmin yang begetar . Sungmin menoleh , Sungmi menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih berlinangan air mata

" Kyunnie " lirih Sungmin , namun masih terdengar oleh Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin yang kini sedang duduk ditrotoar. Kyuhyun menyingkirkan poni di dahi Sungmin yang menghalangi keindahan wajah hyungnya yang manis itu

"Waeyo hyung? hmm ? " tanya Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang masih membelai Rambut Sungmin .

Sungmin yang di tanya bukannya menjawab malah memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun dan isak tangisnya malah semakin kencang

"Wonnie hiks .. sudah tak hiks.. peduli lagi pada ku hiks "

"tak peduli bagaimana? dia sangat mencintaimu hyung " ucap Kyuhyun sambil terseyum miris

'Ya kalian memang saling mencinta dan aku tidak akan pernah mencoba menhancurkan apa yang membuat kau bahagia hyung. Walaupun apa yang membuatmu bahagia akan membunuhku secara perlahan ' batin Kyuhyun

"Gendong aku Kyunnie " Sungmin mengeluarkan aegyo di tambah puppy eyesnya yang mematikan itu .

Sungmin mulai bangkit , Kyuhyun pun ikut bangkit mengikuti pergerakan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar kearah sungmin dan kini Sungmin tengah mengeluarkan puppy eyes yang mematikan. Takkan ada mampu menolak apa yang Sungmin inginkan begitu pula Kyuhyun

"Ne , baiklah. Ayo naik kepunggungku "kini Kyuhyun tengah berjongkok membelakangi sungmin

"Gomawo Kyu" ucap Sungmin sambik mengecup pipi kiri Kyuhyun secara kilat.

Mendapatkan ciuman kilat dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun bukannya senang malah mengerucutkan bibirnya .

" aish , kenapa hanya di pipi hyung. Di bibir dong ." protes kyuhyun.

Karena aksi protesnya itu kyuhyun dia hadiakan sebuat sentuhan –ralat- jitakan yang sangat manis dari Sungmin

'PLETAK'

" Appo hyung , tega nian kau kenapa dongsaeng tertampanmu ini " Kyuhyun mendramatisir keadaan

" Cepat kita pulang Kyunnie " Perintah Sungmin sambil membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun , menikmati aroma mint yang mnguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun .

'Wangi'

* * *

**TBC**

**Mind To review ?**

**Sign **

**Hyunnie ^^**


End file.
